gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gundam on ROBLOX future works
This is a page written by Nick De Leon and what he wants to attempt for Gundam on ROBLOX. Hey guys it's Nick De Leon from Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX and Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. I just wanted to know that since this franchise has been flourishing well in terms of ROBLOX anime. This is a list of Gundam on ROBLOX anime's I'd like to try after the run of ZGoR! Movies Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Char's Counterattack This project has been confirmed as the next project to be created by me after Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. It will be my first feature length film within the franchise. The story takes place in Universal Century 0093 during the Second Neo Zeon War, which is 13 years after the One Year War (Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX), and 5 years after Gryps Conflict (Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX). Since ROBLOX has been working on new concepts for enhanced graphics, I'm hoping to use them in the film for a more "realism" feel. The film will be directed by me, as well as staring myself as my returning characters, Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, Bright Noa, and Mirai Yashima. Shows Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX 0083: Stardust Memory A concepted project to help build a bridge between the One Year War and Gryps Conflict in Universal Century 0083. ZZ Gundam on ROBLOX A concepted show that could be made after Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Char's Counterattack. It would take place in Universal Century 0088, directly after the events of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. It will remain unknown if this project would even based on how I would end Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX with Paptimus Sciroco mentally impairing Kamille Bidan or not. Gundam Unicorn on ROBLOX Another concepted show that could be made after Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Char's Counterattack. It would take place in Universal Century 0096, just three years after the events of the film with new characters like Banagher Links and Full Frontal, with returning characters like Bright Noa (portrayed by Me), Mineva Lao Zabi, and Beltorchika Irma. SD Gundam on ROBLOX If possible in near future, it would be the first children's series from NikeTube Studios. Largly focusing on the stories of the SD Gundam Mk series, the cast would include returning roles such as me as Amuro Ray (RX-78-2 Gundam), Char Aznable (MS-06S Zaku II, MS-14S Gelgoog, and MSN-02 Zeong), Lalah Sune (MAN-08 Elmeth), and many others, with Brandon Runckel as Kamille Bidan (MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam). Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX 0080: War in the Pocket Another concepted project based on the popular side story, Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. It would take place in the last month of the One Year War with me being removed from voice acting Christina Mackenzie. Mobile Fighter G Gundam on ROBLOX A former concept for a show to suceed Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. It along with what is now Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX were announced as shows that Nick De Leon was planning to do. He chose to do Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX and MFGGoR was dropped. Specials Gundam on ROBLOX: The History of the Universal Century A documentary concept for telling about how events lead up to the creation of the Universal Century and the events prior to the One Year War. Category:Development Hell